A need exists for simple systems for locating multiple participants in simulated urban combat. One technique for doing this is by using a floor that can read out the location of multiple participants' boots as they move around across the floor. None of the known systems are fully satisfactory for meeting the urban combat training requirements.
One known solution uses pressure sensors embedded in the floor to sense where the feet are positioned. This approach cannot distinguish between individual participants. Other solutions do not use an instrumented floor and depend on IR beams, magnetic transmitters and sensors, acoustics, and inertial sensors. They all have shortcomings because of cost, complexity, interference due to the all-metal enclosure where the training will take place, or other problems.
There is thus a continuing need for cost effective simple and reliable systems and methods for tracking individuals in a region who are participating in high stress or emergency situation simulations. Preferably information could be provided in real-time as to the location(s) of the respective individual(s). It would also be preferable if such systems could be implemented relatively inexpensively and readily installable in simulation locations.